


Bleeding Stars

by CyanideRain



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi, Jedi Rey, Leave the kiddos alone, New Jedi Order, Original Character(s), Rey Kenobi, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Senator Ben Solo, Strong Language, Use of Legends is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideRain/pseuds/CyanideRain
Summary: I don’t like the way legacy tastes. It’s what sent me on this path that I can’t come back from. I’m learning that being a Jedi is full of contradictions. And so is the mysterious senator, Ben Solo. We both hold pieces to something more, but neither one of us knows what. Under the shadow of the rising First Order, it seems the fate of the galaxy rested upon our shoulders.Strong Language.Rating may go up.





	Bleeding Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi all! this is CyanideDragon! I go by queen-cyanide on tumblr. This will be my first Reylo ff that has been plaguing my mind for over a year now. What a better time to release it than my bday! My treat lol. Its a mixture between Legends/EU, cannon, and my own sort of sprinklings. If you want a guide as to what is what, let me know!**  
>  Ashla and Luna are my OCs.  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hi all! this is CyanideDragon! I go by queen-cyanide on tumblr. This will be my first Reylo ff that has been plaguing my mind for over a year now. What a better time to release it than my bday! My treat lol. Its a mixture between Legends/EU, cannon, and my own sort of sprinklings. If you want a guide as to what is what, let me know!**  
>  Ashla and Luna are my OCs.  
> Thank you so much to my beta, xxDustNight88!!  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! 

There is a funny taste to the word _legacy_. It’s potent fire-water. And it burns all the way down.  
Sometimes it is a pleasant scorch, warmth blossoming from somewhere deep inside your chest. Somewhere you can’t normally reach. A wild spread to comfortingly consume. Other times, it’s a painful blister. It’s a knee jerk reaction asking you to vomit the disgusting darkness inside of you.  
Legacy is a blessing.  
But more importantly, legacy is a curse.  
Legacy is the faces of forever, millennia of ancestors. Whispering dichotomies into your ears. Plucking uncertainties from your heart.  
Every single drop of blood running through your veins carries the hopes of the past.  
Every one of your atoms shakes with their dreams.  
Every breath is a testament to their lives.  
Legacy is something you don’t walk away from. You can’t. Rather, it walks alongside you. Sometimes ahead of you. Always trailing you from behind.  
Legacy begs the question: what are truly your desires, and what are the desires impressed upon you by your antecessors?  
How do you separate yourself from the taint of family?  
What does it take to make a name for yourself, a name that has nothing to do with who came before you? Whether an established line or two legends in. What does it take for you to be known for your first name and not your last?  
It’s something I’m still trying to figure out.  
Maybe I never will.  
And you know what I say to that uncertainty?  
To the unbinding chains of legacy?  
_Fuck you._

The first time I met Master Luke Skywalker, he cried.  
It wasn’t anything flashy. No sobbing. No noises. Just a steady stream of drip-drip. Water leaking out too fast to be written off as just allergies.  
I didn’t know what to say. I’d heard tales of the legendary Jedi Master even in my lonely corner of Jakku. And here was this idol, so far away from what he should’ve been according to the tales.  
He raised a shaking hand to my face and I had half the mind to back away. His appendage hung between us uncomfortably for a few moments before falling back to his side.  
The self-trained Jedi who killed the infamous Boba Fett and Jabba the Hutt by tossing them at a sarlacc in the Great Pit of Carkoon. Destroyed the pivotal Darth Vader. Hell, he even killed the head honcho Darth Sidious. Practically took down the First Galactic Empire himself. And who knows what other things he’d done that I’d never heard about. What other big baddies slayed at his hand, what other wars he fought in. In the desert, there was only so much you’d learn.  
Luke Skywalker, famed pilot, Legendary Jedi Master …  
Yet here he was, a broken little boy before me.  
“Ben,” he whispered.  
I jolted back, horrified at the notion. Ben? Did I look so much like a boy that he confused me with one? Desert life wasn’t gentle on anyone, but I wasn’t in my desert ensemble anymore. I was stuck between rolling my eyes and wanting to cry a bit. My hair was relatively short, but I was sure I had feminine features.  
_Give me some credit._  
No matter who you were, a possible veiled insult hurt when coming from the Jedi Master.  
I cleared my throat, not knowing what else to do. “No, no. I’m Rey. Rey of Jakku.”  
Luke pulled his hand back. “Rey… Kenobi?” he asked waveringly. Softly.  
Too softly.  
_Oh, awkward._ I swallowed thickly. “How did you know?”  
He raised an eyebrow as a pale yellow torgruta came to his side. “Unkar Plutt exhibited this great need to divulge all he knew,” she said. Her eyes were gentle, but not pitying, a strange lack of combination that I was unused to.  
It wasn’t unwelcome, but foreign.  
Wait, Plutt?  
“That slimy piece of-“ I cut myself off, glaring away from the pair. Ugh. Stupid Plutt always spouting off bullshit if he’s not eating it. “Did this divulgence have anything to do with credit bills?” I winced a bit at the snarl in my voice.  
Anger wasn’t very Jedi-like, was it?  
These people clearly understood the impact of the surname Kenobi better than I. And maybe even Plutt knew more about it than me.  
Honestly, all I knew was that my grandparents were killed, and somewhere along the way so were my parents. And quite frankly, that’s all I wanted to know. It’s not like anyone was desperate to teach me some history lessons.  
Who needed history when you were scavenging?  
She stepped away from Luke’s side and opened her arms wide. The twinkle of green beads around her wrist maintained most of my attention. It seemed like there was a yellow glow, almost like a mini fire. At my almost undivided attention toward her jewelry, she gave an amused huff of air.  
“Welcome to the Academy, Rey Kenobi.”  
My eye gave a small twitch. I almost told her I was just Rey. Rey of Jakku. That’s all. I didn’t understand the implications of Kenobi, and I didn’t want the expectations pressed upon me because of it.  
I investigated her eyes, a beautiful amethyst with specks of gold it seemed. They sparkled with an untold darkness. I felt it whip around me, a delicate murmur across my skin. We all had our secrets, and I had no doubt she dragged around enough for the whole planet of Ossus that we stood on.  
“Thank you,” I finally responded, unsure of myself. Unsure of my Force-sensitivity. Unsure of these people. Unsure of my place in all of this. I’d learned better than to blindly trust.  
“I’m Ashla. And this is Luke. I’m sure you’ll meet the other masters on the High Council relatively quickly.”  
So then both were masters. It didn’t come as a surprise.  
“Master Ashla,” I tried out. There it was, stronger now: her demons. I could almost taste the linger of shadows. It was unnerving to feel her strength, so muted as it was. She was still so powerful. I daresay even more so intimidating when placed next to Luke.  
If I’d learned anything, it was that power defines control.  
And people with that much control were to be feared.  
I cleared my throat awkwardly. It felt wrong to call someone with such an elevated position by first name alone. At a loss and not up to conversation, I bowed. If things got uncomfortable enough, maybe they would prompt me to go somewhere else. But silence persisted.  
“Master Ashla, Master Skywalker,” I said, “If-“  
“Masters!” A voice came from the distance behind me. I fought the urge to spin around. Wasn’t there something in the Jedi Code about not being too eager or something? I mentally frowned. I hated not knowing anything, but there was another part of me eager to learn, battling with my frustration.  
A girl appeared beside me, a million-dollar smile on her face. As she looked at me, I realized her smile reached her eyes. There were hints of copper in her otherwise chocolate hair as the natural light around us danced. A slight wave in her hair hugged her cheeks and chin. “I guess I should say Masters and Padawan?”  
Master Ashla’s eyebrow rose. “A potential Padawan, surely.”  
The newcomer huffed at the correction. “More like a soon-to-be Padawan. I don’t know why you guys insist on being unnecessarily cryptic. I know it’s a Jedi thing, but it gets old.” She shrugged uncaringly. “But anyways. Your presences are being requested by the High Council.”  
They both said goodbye to me, although Master Ashla didn’t have a dazed look on her face like Master Skywalker.  
As they rounded the corner, the girl turned to me. “Nice to meet you. I’m Luna.”  
I held out my hand for a shake. She immediately took it and gave a firm pump. “Nice to meet you, too. I’m Rey.”  
“Alright Rey, let me lead you to your room. I’ll give you the rundown and tour later. I’m somewhat the unofficial welcome committee.”  
I gave a small smile. “I didn’t know committees could be one person.”  
“Yeah, well…” she rolled her eyes good-naturedly and began making her way through the halls. “Around here it would seem they are.” She looked back and met my eyes, the knowledge behind them suddenly piercing. “So, here’s the deal. You are too old to be considered a youngling. It might take some finessing for the council to induct you as a Padawan with minimalistic training. Usually they don’t take older people in to train. We kept a lot of the traditions of the Jedi from the Old Republic, although I think most of them are stupid.”  
“Youngling?”  
“Yeah, our Jedi initiates. Force-sensitives that get picked up and start training. Usually if you’re coming in after five years of age, you’re on the late train. The Council must decide whether or not anyone older is worth taking in. I think generally the oldest younglings they pick up are around twelve?” She nodded slowly to herself. “Um, yeah, I think that’s right.”  
Her gray robes swayed in the wind as we entered the temple courtyard. A circle of columns rose around us, holding up a ceiling that glimmered with organic matter. Crystals? Possibly kyber? I couldn’t tell. I looked out onto the grounds. There was so much green, as far as the eye could see. Blinding and lush.  
I never knew it existed in such a saturated and welcoming color.  
For all its activity, life seemed to be an anomaly on Jakku.  
You didn’t thrive. You simply survived.  
“Rey?” Luna asked as she glanced back at me. I startled a bit at my name and met her eyes. They were an emerald that lent to gray, clear and true and penetrating.  
I cleared my throat to give a confirmation I’d heard her.  
“Sorry, you zoned out for a moment. I was saying that you’ll probably go out into the field with Ashla and I even though Luke will be your master. He doesn’t get around much these days. Not after – Mm.” She paused a moment, mulling her next words over. “Not after his first set of recruits hit a snag in the road,” she finished with a small smile.  
I nodded. What was there to say to that?  
“From my understanding, you have about a week to get comfortable before the High Council decides your status. Although I doubt it’ll take that long. Most of them had already made up your mind when we found you.”  
“What do you think they’ll decide?” I watched her face scrunch up as she considered my words. We descended some stairs and reached a branching of toffee and silver marble architecture.  
“This is the main level for what I like to call general living. Archives, libraries, and food are around here. And training rooms and study rooms and whatnot. As for what they’ll decide… You’ll be instated as a youngling no doubt. And I think you will become a Padawan quite rapidly, I believe. At most within a year. All this waiting is just a formality to spook you. Can’t you feel the power you possess?” Her head cocked to the side in wonder. “It’s a miracle you were hidden so long.”  
“I didn’t mean to be.”  
_I was waiting for them._  
But they died.  
Luna must’ve sensed the turn of my thoughts as she let out a breath. “Well, ok then. I’m sure you’re exhausted. We’ll stop by the dining hall and then head to your room. Any plans for decoration?”  
“None,” I deadpanned. I came to the Temple with nothing but the clothes on my back and a scavenged Rebel helmet. I had no desire to spend whatever I had or whatever Jedi allowance I’d rack up. I didn’t need a personalized room if it meant I had a full stomach and a safe place to sleep.  
“Cool. That’s what we all say. You’ll change your mind. I’ll come by tomorrow late morning, so we can grab a light brunch and begin training.”  
I pursed my lips. “Am I even allowed to do that?”  
“Technically? Probably not. That’s why we don’t ask, we just do. You’re already so behind. I’d rather not make it another week. And if the Council get huffy and puffy about it, we’ll go somewhere they won’t know.”  
“You’ll just disobey them like that?” I didn’t want to start off my life as a Jedi by breaking their rules.  
“It’s not disobeying per se. They won’t outright say no to start your training. They’ll be displeased more than anything because I didn’t go to them first. And not all of them are like that. The Council is usually in agreement about things, but when they’re not… Unfortunately, it’s mostly an even split. Among others, I don’t doubt Luke and Ashla wouldn’t have any qualms if you were instated today and started training now. Clearly, I’m of the same opinion.”  
Something about that comment spread warmth throughout me. Even if I didn’t know my place, maybe everyone else did. I could live with that. If a stranger was so confident in my abilities, then how much more so should I have confidence.  
Yeah. Right. I almost laughed out loud at that thought.  
“If I do get to join, what should I be expecting?”  
Luna gave a snort. “There is no _if…_ Unless you don’t want to. Otherwise, you _are_ joining. Much as the New Republic likes to talk about how its changed, we’re pretty much doing stuff they did in the Old Republic. We usually accompany at-risk senators. Ashla and I usually find our charge to be First Senator Organa. She’s the big boss in the senate and _many_ people want her gone.”  
“What do you mean “at-risk”? And why does Organa sound so familiar?” I wondered aloud.  
“At-risk senators are the ones that are a little too outspoken, a little too opinionated. Or bigger players in the political game. Like some planets have more to lose from a dead senator than others. You know. _‘At-risk’._ And Organa as in Princess Leia Organa? The one with the Rebel Alliance. Pivotal to the Rebels’ success?”  
A vague recollection of the Rebels’ story lurked around the back of my mind. “Organa as in the Alderaanian?”  
“The one and only. She’s got quite the knack for politics. It’s in her blood.” Luna paused before large double doors to study at me. Her gaze was an omen. “I don’t know what life was like on Jakku for you. But around here, lineage and associations carry heavy implication. This is your room. See you around, Rey Kenobi.”  
There it was again. That name.  
_Kenobi._

I settled into my bed, a giddy yet painful feeling ran across my body. When was the last time I had slept in something remotely like this? And on a full stomach?  
It was a miracle my stomach hadn’t burst. Thankfully Luna had made no comments about my tendency to wolf down food. She just gave that blinding smile and dug in herself. She introduced me to a few of her associates, but none particularly stuck out in my mind. Too much had happened today. I was a bit frazzled.  
After much tossing and turning, I moved onto the floor. The downy mattress was too foreign to handle. Even then, I drifted off uneasily. I had sensed someone in the room with me, but I was too far gone to wake up.

_“I’ve been searching for you,”_ he said. My heart leapt into my throat.  
I knew that voice. Didn’t I? There was a tickling in the back of my mind. An inkling of a memory, too far gone to be of use. But close enough that it made my pulse erratic.  
_“I’ll find you,”_ I vowed, spinning in circles to try and find his voice. Try to catch a glimpse of him.  
He laughed, the dark timber echoing throughout my bones and settling into my core. _“In due time. I’ll be waiting, my scavenger.”_  
The endearment caught me off guard. I stumbled across my words for a moment. Usually I’d take that as an insult. Derogatory. But the way he said it was so caressing and proud.  
_“Don’t wait too long, my prince.”_  
A little gasp. I smiled, pleased that I had caught him off guard with his own pet name. Something in me knew he detested the title. But he’d take it from me. There wasn’t anything we wouldn’t take from one another. Not in this moment.  
_“I’ve not the patience to wait.”_  
_“Nor I,”_ I murmured as I felt his glove trail around the top of my thighs. For a moment, I saw a flash of an image, too quick to make out. Black… Black hair? A cape maybe? And something red.  
Then it was gone.  
And so was he.

I approached Luna the next morning with stones in my gut. Whatever was in the food last night gave me weird dreams. Ugly nightmares and obscure voices. When I said as much to her, she made a strange face and let out a bark of laughter.  
At first, I thought she was being rude and not listening to me. It wasn’t exactly the politest of reactions to just laugh at someone.  
“It’s not the food. It’s the Force. Trying to tell you something, send you a message. Once you open yourself up to it, you’re more likely to experience an influx of sensitivity. And as I’ve already told you regarding your potential, I don’t doubt you’ll have Force dreams and visions. If you would like, I can help you hone those in.” She had a thoughtful disposition about her, far away. Her face clouded for a moment before dissipating. Back was her serene and welcoming air.  
“You know about that stuff? Must be normal then.” If it was considerably standard, then maybe things I had seen when I was younger weren’t that big of a deal either.  
Another abrupt laugh. “Oh, Rey.” She didn’t sound condescending, but rather awed. “Nothing about you is normal. And Force visions is a ridiculously rare ability. Luke has it, an ex-Knight had a sprinkle of it, and Ashla has it, but she’s on her own level in that field. That alone makes up almost a handful of people that have been known to be gifted with it.”  
I raised a brow at her. “You said you could help me,” I hinted.  
Pink ran across her cheekbones and ears. “Well, I can.”  
“You can,” I parroted, waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn’t, I shifted anxiously. “So you have that gift, too?” I couldn’t not ask.  
She cleared her throat. “Yes, but I’m not overly fond of divulging that. Force visions are powerful as is the envy in having them. It’s not something I was taught to advertise. But, once you feel comfortable enough to talk about it to me, we can get to work on it, too, besides the standard fighting stuff. Kenobi blood running through your veins should make this a piece of cake.” She winked at me, but the mention of Kenobi once more had me shrinking away.  
Suddenly, I felt heavy. My shoulders slumped. I’d been here less than a full sun and moon cycle, and I was already sick of hearing _Kenobi_. I vaguely wondered if I would ever stop hating the comparison.  
Luna pulled me out of my thoughts by tossing an unlit lightsaber at me.  
Her head bobbed, and she contorted a bit, her center of gravity dropping. “Yeah?” she asked in way of preparing me for whatever she was about to do.  
“Just a sec,” I interrupted. She immediately straightened from her fighting stance. “You mentioned something about X’Nite? X’Night? Is that a last name?”  
“No, not night like nighttime. Knight as in the fighters. We have our Jedi initiates, the younglings. Then our Padawans followed by Jedi Knights and then Jedi Masters. In between the ranks, you have trials and whatnot to pass before promotion. Usually anyways. Some people jump from younglings to Knights, but I can’t really give you a solid example that would mean something to you. Just names of an ancient tradition.”  
I scratched my ear. “Hm. I didn’t realize there would be so many steps in my training.”  
She smiled warmly. “These are your first steps.”  
Her words gave me a shock as they seemed to echo. I heard someone else, a male, say them with her. I felt the ghost of a hand on my shoulder. The glimmer of a person.  
Blue lightsaber.  
Bearded.  
Light brown hair erring toward blonde.  
“Alrighty, girl,” Luna said. She effectively snapped the weird feelings away. I shook the lingering pulses of energy off and stretched. “Are you ready to begin?”  
I felt the edges of my mouth creep up. Now _this_ I could do.  
With a deep breath, she charged at me, and I brought my saber up.  
This would be fun.


End file.
